


Into the Labyrinth

by Lothiriel84



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the morning light filtering through the curtains that woke her up. </p><p><b>Warning:</b> Mentions of underage and possibly non-con, though it's only hinted at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trapped challenge on fan flashworks.

It was the morning light filtering through the curtains that woke her up, though she couldn't quite remember how she'd ended up in that unfamiliar bed.

She vaguely recalled a ballroom, and Jareth dancing with her; then he'd leaned forward and covered her lips with his own. After that everything was a blur, but the fact that her ball gown was still lying on the floor only made her fear the worst.

Sarah bit her lip, blaming herself for falling prey to Jareth's deceptive charms. Now she was a prisoner of the labyrinth; she would never see her world again.


End file.
